The invention relates to a device for adjusting the seat depth of a motor vehicle seat.
An adjusting drive is known from DE 102 22 995 C1 for a seat depth adjusting region which is displaceable via guide rods relative to a region which is fixed to a motor vehicle seat and supporting the upper leg region of a vehicle occupant, which comprises a threaded sleeve comprising an internal thread and an external thread, which is in engagement with a spindle nut, whilst the internal thread is connected to a threaded spindle.
A vehicle seat is known from DE 101 12 918 A1 comprising a seat backrest and a seat part, which comprises a seat lower frame, a seat pan connected to the seat lower frame and bearing a seat cushion and a seat depth adjustment part guided on the seat pan and adjustable relative to the seat pan by means of a seat depth adjusting device, which is covered by cushion material, which is guided in the direction of adjustment by means of a guide device with double the adjustment path of the adjustment path of the seat depth adjustment part.